wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Malchezaar
Little is known about Prince Malchezaar except that he is a Man'ari Eredar, and is possibly a sub-commander of the Burning Legion. Due to his status as the current ruler of Karazhan, he is considered by many to be the tower's final boss. However, some consider the creature Nightbane, (who is only available to be summoned after killing Malchezaar at least once), to be the true final boss of Karazhan. You can encounter Prince Malchezaar after the Chess Event. Attacks and Abilities *'Summon Infernal' - Every 45 seconds or so, Malchezaar will summon an Infernal which, about 3 seconds after landing, casts a Hellfire AoE roughly the size of the one Baron Geddon uses. Each Infernal lives for about 180 secs, and there is no limit for how many of them can be up at the same time. Typically you will have 3-5 infernals up at a time until the end of Phase 2 (see below), after which they will start increasing rapidly. These infernals are stationary, and can be avoided by the raid. *'Enfeeble' - Periodically Enfeebles 5 people, excluding the tank chosen at random, which reduces their max hit points to 1, and healing effects and health regen to 0% for about 7 seconds. Do not try to heal these people as it will do nothing. Enfeebled people must stay 30+ yards away from Malchezaar and watch out for Infernals. After the Enfeeble is up, players return to their previous health. *'Shadow Nova' - Malchezaar will cast Shadow Nova (3-second-cast) 3-5 seconds after Enfeeble that has a range of about 30 yards. It deals about 3000 shadow damage and includes a knockback. This attack can be outranged by healers and ranged DPS, so even if they are enfeebled it does not cause much concern. Melee must get out of range, however as long as they start running right away they will have plenty of time to avoid the Shadow Nova. *'Shadow Word: Pain' - Cast periodically on the MT. Can be dispelled. Cannot be reflected. 1500 damage per tick. *'Thrash' - Gains 2 additional attacks against current target every a few seconds to a few dozens of seconds. General Tips: *If you dispel Shadow Word: Pain fast enough, a mage can cast Amplify Magic on the MT to make healing easier. *Healers can stand at max range for heals on the MT and be out of range of the shadow nova, thus able to continue healing during enfeeble. *Malchezaar cannot use Enfeeble on the highest target on his aggro list. However, since aggro is not pulled until 110% of the MTs aggro for melee and 130% for ranged, it is possible for someone to be higher than the MT without pulling aggro, and thus cause the MT to be a target of Enfeeble. *The range of the Hellfires from the Infernals are not nearly as big as it seems graphically, which means that there is some leeway to where you can move and avoid damage. Phases Prince Malchezaar has 3 phases: Phase 1 *Tank Malchezaar in a corner somewhere with the tank's back to the wall to avoid knockback. *DPS him steadily down to 60%, being mindful of Enfeeble, Shadow Nova, and the Infernal AoE. *If you start to get cornered by Infernals, have your tank move to another part of the platform. Try to do this before Phase 2. TIP: Trolls can use berserking when hit by enfeeble to get a free haste bonus. Priest don't use Shadow Word: Death while Enfeebled. Phase 2 *At 60% health, Prince Malchezaar will warp in axes, which substantially increases his melee damage. *Applies Sunder Armor (stackable) to the main aggro target. *Melee Cleave. *Stops casting Shadow Word: Pain. *Continues to Enfeeble and Shadow Nova. *'DPS him as quickly as possible' down to 30%, being mindful of Enfeeble, Shadow Nova, and the Infernal AoE. ** You can watch the Infernals fall from the sky and have a good idea of where they are going to land. This will allow you to move to a safe spot before they hit the ground in the middle of your raid. Phase 3 *At 30% health, Prince Malchezaar throws away his axes and they fly around attacking a raid member. *Stops using Enfeeble however he continues to Shadow Nova without warning other than his 3 second cast-time. *Melee damage on the tank returns to normal. *Resumes casting Shadow Word: Pain *No longer sunders or cleaves. *Make sure the person being attacked by the axes communicates to the raid in vent or teamspeak so they can be healed. The damage they do is easy to heal through, but if ignored may cause the death of your healers or dps. *At 30% the Infernals will start to spawn much more frequently and Malchezaar must be killed as soon as possible. Raid movement and communication is paramount during this phase to avoid taking damage from the Infernals. Each infernal will land on a 20 second timer -- you literally have <2 minutes before there will likely be too many Infernals up, and you wipe. Burn him down fast. *Below 30% he will random cast amplify magic on raid members, this will greatly increase damage they take. It is a short duration debuff which is non dispellable. Known Bugs * Occassionally after wiping the Prince will no longer aggro at all. This is a known issue and seems to appear often after running out of his area for wipe recovery. This issue is NOT fixed as of patch 4/3/2007 2.0.12. Soft reset of the instance may work, but if you are going to wipe just die near the very entrance to his platform, do not kite him through the whole instance. If a soft reset does not work, have a warlock enslave an imp or kite a trash mob right beside him. This will force him to attack you and cause him to reset to his normal status after you die. * If a hunter feigns death or rogue vanishes during a wipe, Prince may not reset, and infernals may not disappear. This appears to be related the bug where he will not aggro, as when a hunter releases from feign death, even right in front of him, he will not aggro on the hunter. It does not appear that Divine Intervention causes this bug. It is, however, recommended, that vanish, feign death, and invisibility not be used to prevent this bug from occurring. If this bug occurs, follow the procedures for the bug listed above. Loot Tier 4 helm tokens: Other drops: Quotes Summoning an infernal: "You face not Malchezaar alone, but the legions I command!" Summoning an infernal: "All realities, all dimensions are open to me!" Phase 2: "Time is the fire in which you'll burn!" Phase 3: "How can you withstand such power?" Player death: "You are, but a plaything, unfit even to amuse." Player death: "Your greed, your foolishness has brought you to this end." Player death: "Surely you did not think you could win." Malchezaar dies: "I refuse to concede defeat. I am a prince of the Eredar! I am..." External Links Malchezaar, Prince Malchezaar, Prince Malchezaar, Prince